


Underneath Me

by JACOBINE



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Time, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACOBINE/pseuds/JACOBINE
Summary: Despite everything, you still loved her.And here you are, hovering over form: her face flushed in embarrassment, eyes darting away from yours as her chest heaved in nervousness and anticipation.You were quite lucky to have this woman with you, soon writhing below you and weakly chanting your name like a beautiful prayer.





	

 

She was yours, finally yours. No one will ever lay a single finger on her pure skin and taint her. She is your property. “”

 

“[Y/N].” A breathless roll of your name on her tongue made you snap out of your trance. Eyes focusing back on her frowning face, you were in trance for too long, and it saddened her. “Sorry, 'lise.” you murmured, pecking her lips. Pulling back and stared at her brown eyes, looking for an answer, or anything, really. “It's alright.” hands cupping your cheeks and pulled you into a kiss, your tongues dancing around each other until you both ran out of supply. Both parties looked away to notice a string of saliva connecting the pairs of lips. “[Y/N], [Y/N], hurry.” she whispered, shuddering in anticipation.

 

You only murmured some clumsy French in response.

 

Hands wandered all over her frame, caressing perky mounds before flicking the hardened bundles of nerves; whimpers came from your lover, writhing slightly as she turns her head to the pillow to hide her face. “ _Mon amour_ , don't hide yourself.” But she didn't listen, you saw the small movement of her head, she doesn't want to; probably due to embarrassment.

 

Regardless, you went back to work. Planting kisses, murmuring sweet nothings, some hands brushing here and there. You praised the woman using your touch, which turned her into a heap of a writhing, whimpering mess.

 

Tousled hair, body slicked with sweat and saliva, heaving chest and glossed eyes; she was your greatest work of art, yet you weren't finished from there. You wanted to see her writhe even more, crying out for more, chanting your name like a prayer as she slowly reach her peak.

 

_**But you must take your time, it's her first.** _

 

After the torturing her with your teasing, you went between your legs, feeling her hot core against you. Lower lips puffy and pink, which was slowly spread by your fingers to take a look at her painful looking clit and twitching hole. “ _Yes, yes, right there..._ ” You heard her say above your head, which was resting itself on her chest. “Not yet.” Fingers rubbed the pulsing nub in slow circles, came a whine from your lover as she bucked her hips for more friction.

 

“ _Please, [Y/N]..._ ”

 

She begged, she fucking _begged_ ; causing the throbbing between your legs to intensify. “Almost there, Elise.” you tried to hold back a moan, but it was already too late. “ _[Y/N], [Y/N], [Y/N], please, please, please..._ ” Her voice was cracking, tears forming in her pleading eyes as she rolled her hips in the hopes to bring herself to release.

 

_**And then, you were inside without even noticing it.** _

 

So warm, so tight, so snug, you could feel like melting right on the spot. And  _Oh God,_ she sounds so fucking perfect. Breathless moans and cute whimpering, God, you could listen to her all night long.

 

You began to move slowly, picking up pace as her voice became more high-pitched. Her breath was shaky, voice cracking, high-pitched moans and sweet cries invaded your ears as your movements slowly brought both of yourselves to the peak.

 

“ _ **[Y/N]! [Y/N], [Y/N], [Y/N], [Y/N], [Y/N]...**_ ”

 

Your name for more, your name for too much, your name for faster, your name for slow down, your name for rougher, your name for gentler. Her chanting of your name made you loose it, no longer having the control of your actions as you both reached climax.

 

Both of you gasped, or even cried out each other's names, continuing the journey before feeling the pain of overstimulation.

 

“[Y/N]...” Elise croaked, her voice hoarse from all of the noise making. “Yes?” “Love you.” “Love you too.”


End file.
